Sólo un nombre
by PukitChan
Summary: Loveless. No importa a quien estés ligado con ese nombre, pues tu corazón ya ha escogido...


Mi primer fanfic de Loveless. Si encuentran algun error en argumento o algo así, ruego me perdonen pues solamente he podido ver el anime. Desafortunadamente aún no he tenido la suerte de leer el manga, es por eso que esta basado en el anime.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yun Koga. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Sólo un nombre**

Capítulo 1. Llegaste

_Mariposas. _

_En medio de toda esta oscuridad en la que estoy rodeado, hay cientos de ellas… de mariposas._

_Pero en medio de tantas y todas con distintos colores, solamente ha sido una la que me ha llamado la atención. Es hermosa, grande, de un color azul profundo y resplandece con más fuerza que las demás. De alguna manera inexplicable, me siento atraído hacía ella, por lo que abriéndome paso entre todas esas pequeñas alas, la intentó atrapar entre mis manos._

—_Nombre —susurra una voz que para mi es desconocida, por lo que optó por ignorarla para concentrarme en la mariposa azul que en un instante, cambia su vuelo y se dirige hacía mi. Yo me quedó quieto, sintiéndome repentinamente asustado. La mariposa queda flotando justo frente a mi ojos y todas las demás desaparecieron. Éramos sólo ella y yo en medio de la oscuridad._

_Extendí mi mano izquierda y la mariposa descanso en ella. La contemplé con una sonrisa de ternura pues me gustaba mucho. No había otra que llamara tanto mi atención como esta. _

—… _di nuestro nombre… —volvió a decir aquella voz. Ahora reconocí que era la voz de un hombre joven, quizás de mi edad. _

—_Tú —dijo alguien más, pero yo no podía dejar de ver a la mariposa. Era como si hubiera aprisionado mi mirada—, tú que fuiste traicionado y que jugaron con tu destino. Que naciste bajo un nombre que nunca debió ser tuyo… cambiado así, el camino que debías de seguir…_

—… _nuestro nombre… sólo somos tu y yo…_

—_En el nombre del amor… —esa voz si logré reconocerla y así fue como pude levantar mi mirada hacía la oscuridad, sintiendo que mis ojos se llenaba de lágrimas._

—_Seimei… —murmuré._

—_En el nombre del amor… —repitió la voz de mi hermano—, las peores cosas se han cometido…_

—_Nuestro nombre… Loveless… _

En un rápido movimiento, quedó sentado en su cama mientras respiraba agitado. Sus pequeñas orejas estaba caídas en señal de su angustia. Tocó su pecho sintiendo inmediatamente el agitado latir de su corazón para después llevar su mano hasta su rostro que notó mojado: estaba llorando.

Miró su palma sin llegar a entender la razón de su llanto, y girándose a ver el reloj que marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Tanteó debajo de las cobijas, en busca de su celular pero sin animarse a llamar a aquel hombre que hacía que sus sentimientos se enredaran de tal manera que simplemente parecía que nada inteligente podía salir de sus pensamientos.

Suspiró profundamente sin dejar de ver el teléfono y recordando el extraño sueño que tuvo. No era una pesadilla pero si fue bastante… angustiante. Se abrazó a sí mismo para poder tranquilizarse. Había dos voces que fueron desconocidas para él y también la Seimei… ¿Por qué había tenido esa clase de sueños?

Un sonido que en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto cada vez más fácil de reconocer, llegó hasta sus oídos. Rápidamente se puso de pie intentando no tropezar y abrió la puerta-ventana para salir al balcón. La poca luz visible que había, debido a las lámparas le permitieron apreciar una sombra, que por la forma podría ser la de un hombre… lo extraño de la situación fue que pasó caminando frente a la casa del chico pero sin ponerle atención. Sencillamente se desvaneció con la oscuridad. ¿Quién era él?

Ritsuka entrecerró sus ojos y paso la mano por su cabello sintiendo sus orejas y sin sentir cansancio. Genial, una noche más de desvelo. Levantó sus ojos al cielo, contemplando las estrellas y la luna en cuarto menguante.

—Soubi… —dijo involuntariamente, permitiendo que las palabras se las llevara el viento.

***

Soltó un profundo bostezo al tiempo que cubría su boca con esa pequeña y fina mano. Estaba sentando en su salón de clases, sin nada particular que hacer pues por alguna razón la profesora ya se había retrasado.

—Ritsuka… ¿Sucede algo? —cuando volvió a su realidad, se encontró con los ojos de Yuiko admirándolo fijamente pero con un rastro de preocupación en su brillo.

—¡Yuiko! —gritó Yayoi, acercándose mientras de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lágrimas—, ¡No tienes porque preocuparte tanto por él! —gimoteó lastimeramente.

—¡¿Eh?! —gritó la chica—, ¡Pero si yo…!

Ritsuka cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose afortunado por la intervención de Yayoi para así no dar explicaciones. No es que fuera alguien que las diera, más bien, era que no tenía ganas de _tratar_ de darlas. No siguió escuchando la discusión de todos los días de sus amigos, pues nuevamente _aquel _sonido retumbó en su cabeza llegando al punto de que le dolería.

—¿Ritsuka…? —preguntó Yuiko y concentrándose en él, al igual que Yayoi—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¡Todos, a sus asientos! —los tres jóvenes levantaron la vista al escuchar la voz de la profesora que en esos instantes entraba al aula, pidiendo con esa voz carente de toda autoridad, un poco de orden. Cuando la inocente profesora compró que todos los chicos la habían obedecido, esbozó una sonrisa mirando a la puerta, por lo que todos la imitaron—. Adelante, puedes pasar —dijo la joven mujer mientras se dedicaba a anotar algo en el pizarrón.

El salón completo guardó un total silencio cuando por la puerta corrediza entró un jovencito de preciosas facciones y cabello azul pálido con intensos ojos verdes y obviamente aún poseía sus orejas. Mostraba una cálida sonrisa que parecía aumentar por cada paso que daba. Se colocó al frente del grupo, esperando las indicaciones de su profesora.

—Su nombre es Rui Yoshida —el chico hizo una reverencia y los pequeños murmullos se dejaron escuchar.

—Que chico tan lindo… —dijo Yuiko y volteó a ver a su compañero de banca—. ¿Ritsuka?

Pero él ni siquiera la escuchó. Estaba demasiado concentrado viendo al nuevo estudiante que sólo provocaba en él una incomoda sensación, que fue en aumento cuando los ojos verdes del otro se posaron en los violetas. Como si sólo estuviera interesado en esa mirada que lo analizaba. Ritsuka no soportó más esos ojos y bajó su cabeza agachado y lo que era peor, sonrojado.

—¡¡¿Eh?!! —gritó Yuiko al ver esa reacción, logrando como siempre que la regañaran por gritar en medio de una explicación.

—Bien —suspiró la profesora al ver que todo había vuelto al orden—. Veamos… —paseó su vista por el salón hasta que halló un lugar vacío—, ¡ah, cierto! Siéntate atrás de Ritsuka.

—Sí —aceptó con una voz suave dirigiéndose al único lugar disponible mirando de soslayo al chico de seguía con su mirada agachada al cuaderno. Se sentó con tranquilidad sin pronunciar alguna palabra y al parecer, dispuesto a atender la clase.

—Continuemos… —la profesora sacó un libro y comenzó a hablar.

Pero Ritsuka apenas y atendió sus clases como debería pues es simple hecho de tener a ese chico sentando justo atrás de él lo inquietaba. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo recordar que se sintiera igual de nervioso con otra persona. _Sólo era él. _

***

La hora del almuerzo llegó, y Ritsuka se obligó literalmente, a correr rumbo al baño, totalmente impaciente por mojar su rostro, relajarse y comunicarse con él, con Soubi. Necesitaba desesperadamente oír su voz. ¡Necesitaba ver a Soubi y sentirse rodeado en sus brazos!

Su rápida respiración se calmó poco a poco cuando por fin detuvo su carrera en los baños. No entendí la razón por la que estaba actuando de esa manera. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Soubi —sollozó ese nombre, mojando su rostro con el agua fría. Lo extrañaba terriblemente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —mencionó esa voz que no llegaba ser madura pero que decididamente tampoco era infantil. Ritsuka juntó su valentía para voltear y toparse con esos ojos verdes que lo dejaban intranquilo.

—Es… estoy bien —dijo, tropezando con sus propias palabras—. Sólo… —desvió su mirada de ese amable rostro—, necesitaba despejarme.

—Ritsuka, ¿Cierto?

—Sí…

Claro, ese era su nombre pero pronunciado en los labios de ese chico no se oía tan hermoso como en los de Soubi. Aunque no entendía el porque de la comparación.

—Me llamó Rui —sonrió y se acercó a él, por lo que Ritsuka retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la pared, sintiendo nerviosismo—. No tienes porque huir —dijo, estirando su mano para rozar suavemente su mejilla de una forma dulce—. Después de todo, tú y yo compartimos el mismo lazo.

—¿La…zo? —temblando ante esas caricias.

—Sí —acercando su rostro para susurrar algo a su oído—. Nosotros somos _loveless_…

—¡Basta!, ¡Yo no me llamo así! —gritó empujándolo e iniciando una nueva carrera, pero esta vez rumbo a la salida de la escuela.

Soubi, Soubi, Soubi… ¡Debía llamar a Soubi! ¡Detendría todo esto en unos cuantos segundos!

El celular se balanceó en sus temblorosas manos y marcó su número. Contestaría porque no podría fallarle en esta ocasión. Porque prometió estar ahí para él…

—Déjalo ya… —Rui apareció, atrás de Ritsuka, quien sólo se concentró en que la llamada fuera contestada.

—¡¡Aléjate de mi!! —gritó, dejando caer el teléfono al escuchar que en ese momento, el número de Soubi estaba ocupado.

—No puedo —Rui le sonrió, tocando esas orejas suaves a lo que Ritsuka sólo atinó a aventarle la mano—, a partir de ahora, tú y yo estaremos juntos y Soubi se irá para siempre… loveless

***

Lo sentía… sabía que algo se estaba acercando a Ritsuka de manera peligrosa. Quizá un nuevo combatiente. No, no era eso… era otra cosa.

Tomó su celular, pero al intentar comunicarse con el niño, lo único que consiguió escuchar fue la molesta voz de una grabación que le decía que por el momento se encontraba fuera del área de cobertura. Valla estupidez.

Iría a ver a su niño. En media hora más sabía que Ritsuka estaría en su descanso y sería el momento más adecuado para sacarse ese mal presentimiento.

Justamente estaba alistándose para salir, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se dispuso a contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Soubi.

—Seimei…

—Sólo una orden. Se me combatiente.

***

_Fuiste la victima de un cambio e inconscientemente lo sabes. Entiendes el engaño en el que estas sumergido y es por eso que te opones a la vida que se te ordenó. Es por eso que niegas el nombre que no es tuyo y buscas al verdadero…_

_Loveless…_

***

-¡Ritsuka!

-¡Soubi!

El de cabellos pálidos llegó, haciendo notar que estaba corriendo. No soportó la imagen que tuvo frente a él. Ese chico desconocido estaba cada vez más cerca de Ritsuka, quien sólo derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

Tomó el brazo de _su_ niño y lo alejó del otro de cabellos azules, quien le soltó una arrogante sonrisa al ver como Ritsuka se aferraba a Soubi.

-No tiene caso -dijo Rui levantando la manga derecha de su blusa.

Soubi mostró un gesto de enfado, abrazando aún más a Ritsuka. En la piel de ese chico, estaba el nombre de _loveless _marcado.

-Entiendes, ¿Verdad, Soubi?

-Nos vamos -dijo el universitario, jalándolo.

Rui no se molestó en seguirlos. Sencillamente pronunció unas palabras que sabía escucharían ambos.

—No importa a donde lo lleves… a partir de este momento, Ritsuka me pertenece y tú tendrás que volver con tu dueño…

***

_Ahora que lo recuerdo… en mi sueño, en aquel momento extraño del tiempo.. Cuando tenía la mariposa azul entre mis manos, logré ver otra mariposa. Era de un color anaranjado, pero, aunque sentía que debía salvar a aquel ser anaranjado…_

… _mis manos jamás se atrevieron a soltar a la mariposa azul._

Continuará

* * *

Espero haber hecho un trabajo que halla sido de su agrado. Queja, maldición, amenaza de muerte. Solo pido un poco de piedad por ser mi primer fic de esta serie. =3

De antemano, muchas gracias por leer y si es que nace de su voluntad, un review para esta lectora que los espera con mucha felicidad.


End file.
